


Peace and Solace

by annabethyy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabethyy/pseuds/annabethyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will brings Nico home to meet his family</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Question

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This will be my first posted Solangelo fic but there will be more. enjoy!

Nico sat on his cabin bed, a year after the giant war, going over his plans for the school year in his head. He would just stay at camp to "learn" in the big house with the other year rounders, a term he never thought he would ever associate with himself.  
Everybody would be leaving today, Percy and Annabeth were off to their first year of college in New Rome in an apartment they bought together. Jason was staying at camp to work on the temples and various altars for different gods and goddesses, him and Piper would live at camp but go to a high school just outside camp. Leo and Calypso we're going on a world round trip, because apparently they think Leo causing problems all over the world was a great idea. And there was Will.  
He would be going back down to Texas to finish high school and help his mom with the ranch and Nico was really going to miss him. They had started dating a little under a year ago, about a month after the fighting ended. If it had been anybody else with Nico it would have taken much longer, but Will knew exactly what to do and say to help Nico admit his feelings and make him somewhat happier.  
Nico looked around the small cabin that had been lightened somewhat after the renovation process where the decorators actually asked Nico what he wanted. The walls were now a cool grey color, with an wooden floor and a purple bed spread on the only bed in constant use.  
On the nightstand by his bed, Nico had three pictures in frames. One of Reyna, Coach Hedge and him, one of the seven with him to the side, and a selfie Will had taken of the two of them when they were at the beach (although that one was hidden when anyone else was in his cabin).  
Just as Nico sat in thought, there was a loud knock on the door. Nico flipped over the picture of him and Will just before yelling a quick come in. He heard the door handle turn and the squeak of the hinges as it swung open, only to reveal and grinning Will Solace.  
"Hey darlin, got some great news!" Wills grin grew wider as he spoke, his light country drawl coming out more than usual. He walked into the cabin and came to sit on the bed opposite Nico's.  
"What 'news'" Nico asked cautiously, remembering the last time he said that about getting new scrubs (as well as buying Nico a set, because his boyfriend is an idiot).  
"Well I was talking to my mom on the phone while I was loading my stuff into the camp van and-"  
"Wait you're leaving today? Camp doesn't end for another week!" Nico's heart sank. He thought he had another week, just one more, and he had planned to spend as much time with Will as possible.  
"Well, hopefully, if you say yes ya know, I mean you don't have to-"  
"Will, get to the point."  
"Oh yea, well she said that if you want I won't leave today- we will." Will bit his lip and gave a look like he thought he'd be rejected.  
It took Nico a minute to realize what he had said but when he did, his eyes grew wide.  
"Wait, you mean to go home with you? As in back to Texas?" Will nodded cautiously, scared at the tone in Nico's voice. All Will could think was 'crap crap crap'. And then Nico broke into a huge smile, something that was once rare on him.  
"Yes!" He stood up and walked over to the other bed, pulling Will up to kiss him, quickly followed by a tight hug.  
"Absolutely yes!" Will smiled.


	2. Take a Photo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So it seems y'all want more chapters so here it is!

"My moms a little, to put it nicely, odd. She's a little weird around new people, particularly my friends, ever since I accidentally brought a monster in disguise home. She did promise to be nice and to not interrogate you too much." Will laughed," but she said she'll be normal but I'm not sure bout that"   
Nico nodded and smiled slightly. Will continued,   
"I don't know if she'll bring Grace and Matthew, they're my cousins but they live with us because there mom's not very good with alcohol and it's consumption. They are great and Grace can't wait to meet you! Matthew is shy but I'm sure he'll love you."   
Nico seriously doubted that but said nothing.   
" For gods sake Nico you know I love you,but you can't just leave stuff everywhere!" He bent down to pick up a stack of books that had fallen over,the stack Nico put right over that picture...  
"Wait!" Nico shrieked lunging forward to grab the photo before his boyfriend could get a look at it, but he was a second too late.  
Nico turned bright red and avoided looking at Will. Will grabbed the phot and smiled at it, remembering the date well. it was one of many unofficial dates they went on and the first time Will called Nico his boyfriend (Nico thought he was about to die at that).   
Will turned his head from the photo to look at his boyfriend who was practically dying of embarrassment.   
" What's wrong Nico?"   
Nothing  
" Why was this on the floor?"  
Again, nothing.  
"Nico, talk to me! What's. Wrong."  
Finally Nico spoke,  
" it's, it's just, I mean, I never, ugggh!" Spit it out Di Angelo, he thought to himself " I just never know what people might think ya know?" Will raised an eye brow then his face turned into one of hurt and slight anger.  
"What, are you ashamed of me?" Nico winced at the harshness of Will's words.   
"Wait what? No! No, it's just Im not a very touchy person and I don't want people to-"  
"You don't want them to see you as a human being? That's messed up Nico."  
Nico's eyes settled on a spot on the floor. Will walked to him and dropped to look at Nico's face.  
"Nico, it's ok. You're human, you have feelings, there's nothing wrong with that!" Will said softly, concern in his eyes.  
"I know." Nico whispered back, "Its just hard."  
Will hugged him.


	3. Trippin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I was working in this canter and decided to change it to where they'll be flying because driving from Texas to New York was a little unrealistic. Enjoy!  
> Oh and sorry about the short chapters, they will increase I length significantly in the next few chapter.

"Come on Nico, let's go! The van won't wait forever!" Will called over his shoulder to the upon of hades who was currently trying to wear both his and Wills carry on backpacks. Will was rolling the two bigger suitcases with him.  
"Coming!" Nico called back, looking over his shoulder at the camp behind him.  
In the past year, this once hated place became Nico's favorite place in the world. Summers were always fun with everyone there btu even the school year had been fun with the other year rounders. It was like a family, the first one Nico had had in a very long time, a group of people who loved and accepted him.  
From Jason and Percy with their overly protective antics, to Annabeth and her ability to actually calm Nico down when Will couldn't. He knew he could always go to Piper for boy and fashion advice (or date advice), the strolls even helped put a smile on his face when he was upset or under the weather. All the campers actually tried to talk to him and help him with everything. They cared, and for that Nico was eternally grateful.  
Nico turned back around to look at Will to see him gazing up at Nico from the other side of the bottom of half blood hill with a curious look on his face.  
"What's up darlin?" Nico blushed at the nickname then simply smiled down at his boyfriend.  
"Nothing, just thinking about how people actually tolerate me now." Will smiled.  
"They more than just tolerate you, they care a lot more than you would think. Now let's go before Argus just leaves with out us."

\-------

" I've never been to an airport before." Nico glanced around nervously, rocking back adm forth on the balls of his feet." It's really loud." Will laughed.  
"Sure is. Don't worry, I've flown plenty of times before and nothing has ever gone wrong, knock on wood. We'll be fine, we just need to get something small to eat then we can go find our terminal and sit while we wait for our flights to be called. We're flight 698 to DFW at 7pm so we have about an hour and a half."  
"Then why did we get here this early? Why didn't we come later?" Nico look confused and Will chuckled.  
"You're supposed to come really early because it can take forever in lines and security, that way you won't ,miss your flight." Nico nodded and didn't press any further. He then spotted a McDonalds and laughed, pointing at it when Will looked at him like he'd grow a second head then chuckled when he saw what he boyfriend was pointing at.  
"You want some? There aren't many other choices so we might as well." Nico smiled.  
"I'd like that." Nico grabbed Wills hand and walked toward the line. 

\-------


	4. Flight Fright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico's first plane ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! This chapter's going to be really short but I am writing and new one directly after I upload this and that chapter will be up today hopefully by noon

" I hate planes, I hate planes, I hate planes." Nico muttered constantly under his breath for the first 20 minutes of the 4 hour flight.   
"Ok, Nico, I love you and you know that but it isn't that bad. It could be much worse." Will whispered to Nico in an attempt to calm him down.   
" I know, it's just not fun. And the gum didn't work, my ears still popped." Will rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever, hey do you want to watch a movie? I have my laptop and a set of headphones, we could watch Star Wars again." Nico grinned up at Will.   
"I'd like that." 

*****************

Three hours later, Nico woke up with his head on Will's shoulder. He smiled as he felt Will's head on top of his. He picked up his phone to check the time and saw Will had changed his background.  
His old background, of him, Will and the seven was now replaced with a selfie Will must have taken just after Nico fell asleep. The picture featured Nico's head on wills shoulder, a Will smiling a wide smile, with the blue seats in the background. Nico blushed.   
"If I could get everyone to put up,all technology and return your seats to the upright position, we are landing in about fifteen minutes. Thank you for flying American and haves good time in Dallas Texas! Come again soon!"


	5. Meet the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know I said this would be up yesterday but my computer broke then my iPad deleted the 6,000 words I had so here's what I can remember. Sorry about that! Enjoy!

Never before had Nico enjoyed a car ride as much as the ride to the ranch from the airport with Will. His mom had brought Will's truck up the day before and rode in the back to give the couple some 'privacy'. Will had been right when he said she would love him, seeing as how incredibly kind she was.  
She was an thin woman in her thirties though she looked younger. Her blonde hair was tied back in a messy ponytail. She had smiled when they met, he hazel eyes holding a kindness in them.   
"Nice to meet you, Ms. Solace, I'm-" Nico was cut off.  
"Nico Di Angelo, pleasure to meet you. Will wouldn't shut up about you on the I'm the other day, and call me Leah." Her voice was cheery but not too high, with a slight country twist to her words. She smiled at Nico.   
Looking at Will Nico saw he was blushing. The younger boy grabbed his boyfriends hand and squeezed it reassuringly. The older boy looked up at Nico and smiled lightly before turning his attention back to the empty road they were on.   
About five minutes later,some country song the Solaces liked came on and the two began to sing along. The look on Will's face looked so genuinely happy Nico couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend, how lucky he was to be able to call him that.   
The rest of the ride went by fairly uneventfully, with a few sing along songs from the radio. When they arrived Nico stared for a minute in awe of the sight before him. The house was a deep red, a bit bigger than the big house with maybe one more floor to it. Connected to the main house was a two car garage they had pulled into. Off to the right was a large barn, the same color as the house. There was a small set of what must be stables that resemble the ones at camp well. The land was a nice soft green with few brown patches here and there.   
"Come on darlin, time to go inside. You gotta meet my cousins, Grace and Matthew!" Will called to Nico before leaning down and whispering in Nico's ear, "Their mom, my mom's sister is in the army and their dad is no longer in the picture so they stay with us." Nico nodded as Will finished his explanation. 

"Welcome to our home Nico!" Ms. Solace, Leah, said, waving her in arms in reference to the ranch house.   
"It's lovely" Nico responded, earning him a smile from Leah, though it was weird to refer to his boyfriend's mom's first name but he figured he would get over it.   
The room smelled of freshly baked cookies and something familiar, something very Will. He smiled as he took in the yellow and red walls of the large kitchen. The island in the middle was topped with dark marble and two stools on the left side.   
There was a faint laugh coming from upstairs followed by the sound of little feet running down a hallway. Must be Matthew and Grace.   
"Grace! Matthew! Come down here, we have a special guest with Will." Leah's words must have gotten their attention and the sound of feet moved above them to the stair case just by the front door.   
Down the stairs came a little girl, only about 5 with light brown hair and calm blue eyes, followed by a slightly older boy whose blonde hair had grown long and covered his eyes. Matthew held a fake phaser gun, probably from a Star awards costume and Grace held a plastic tea cup. When they spotted Will, they dropped the toys and ran forward to give Will a huge hug.   
"Oh I missed y'all!" Will's voice sounded so happy as he hugged the two kids back, though Grace only reached his hips and Matthew his chest. He let go and bent down to get on their level.   
" I brought y'all a guest, Grace, Matthew, this is my boyfriend Nico." They both turned towards the son of Hades.   
"Hey guys." Nico said nervously. How would they react to this? Will never talked about hai family's response to his sexuality before, so Nico had no idea what to expect. Just then, they smiled, Grace coming up to hug Nico's left leg as Matthew walked over and looked up shyly at Nico with blue eyes that matched his sister's. Nico let out a very soft sigh of relief, his fear before now gone.   
"Well, we better go get our bags to unpack! Nico, you coming?" Will tilted her head curiously then smiled as his boyfriend smiled at him.   
"Let's go!"   
And with that the two boys were off. 

After they had taken their bags out and left Nico's in the rather large guest room right next to Will's, they went in to Will's room.   
It was of moderate size with a full bed, off white carpet that matched the little bit of carpet through out the house. The navy drapes matched the bedspread, and there were two other doors in the room, probably for a closet and a bathroom. The tv stand was organized well. All,the video games stack neatly right next to the gaming console.   
Above Will's headboard there were 8 photos taped up. One of the seven him and Nico, three with various siblings, one cabin photo, one of Will and his mortal family and two others that Nico looked at for a while.   
One featured Will and Nico in selfie form, probably from one of their countless dates. The other was a picture of just Nico, holding a pair of bowling shoes in one hand with a black bowling ball under the other, in the picture Nico was grinning widely, as he was now.   
"Nice pics Will," Nico teased. Will blushed.  
"oh, yea ,um, those, well, you don't mind do you? I mean I can take them down if-" Will was cut off with a kiss from Nico.   
"I doth mind at all" the two boys grinned at each other.


	6. Horsey time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so like the shortest and least filling cheater so far but I needed to get something up. I have come back to this story and will be updating it more frequently again!

Breathe  
Just breathe Nico  
You are fine  
No matter how many times he said this in his head, Nico didn't even believe himself. Why had he agreed to this? He hated horses, so naturally Will just had to absolutely love them. And he wouldn't be a true horse lover if he didn't own six.  
When his boyfriend had asked if he wanted to ride, Nico assumed he would be riding in a car not on some huge beast with hooves and enough body weight to crush him.  
But he had agreed none the less so there he stood in front of 'bluebell', because what would a horse be without a stupid name. Nico sighed, preparing himself for the worst while hoping for the best possible scenario. The horse would be fine and he would get up the courage to tell Will he hated horses.  
But naturally we all know that will never happen. Why would it, that would be good. Gods forbid anything good happen when a horse is involved. I mean the horse was created by Poseidon so a son of Hades would never get along with it. For one they were generally scared of him, two he wasn't good with any non-hellhound or other underworld animals.   
Will smiled over at his boyfriend and Nico put on an obviously forced grin. How had Will not figured it out Nico wondered. Who knew anymore with Will. Even after being together awhile, the older boy was still somewhat of a mystery to the son of Hades.   
"You gonna get on bluebell there Nico?" Will called from his horse, Trent.   
"Yea" Nico winced as his voice was obviously strained but he grabbed the saddle and pulled himself up anyway.


	7. UPDATE

Hey y'all, so basically I just found this story from what feels like six decades ago and I'm kind of cringing re-reading it. I would love to update this with a substantive chapter and give y'all something amazing so I'm going to. However, I am also going to rewrite this because it lowkey makes me want to cry. I have had three English classes since this, one of which was a college course, and have taken about ten different creative writing courses and seminars and this is so bad in comparison to what I feel I can do. I'm going to rewrite this in a new story so look out for that!


End file.
